


Conviction

by for_t2



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Dark Character, Descent into Madness, F/F, Mutant Powers, Obsession, Revenge, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Lauren's always needed a fire in her heart, and Rebecca's always needed someone to keep that fire burning





	Conviction

This is wrong.

The first thought that runs through Lauren's is always the same. Always that one tiny moment of doubt, of fear, one tiny moment where it could all go wrong.

So wrong. 

But then, as soon as her hands reach out, as soon as her skin touches hers, there's so much more for Lauren to feel than fear. There's passion, excitement, a fire that makes her burn a little brighter as well. 

And there's so much more to Rebecca than passion. The hottest and most dangerous thing is the world is the conviction that lies behind passion. And when Lauren's with her, she knows, even if they lose, even if mutants get wiped out, they're going to go down with a bang. 

But they won't lose. Because humans don't have what they have. Because humans can't stand the thought of people having what they have. 

And now, it's time for humans to pay. For everything. For what they've done to so many mutants. To Lauren's friends. To Lauren's family. To Rebecca. 

Power is a gift. 

And isn't it beautiful? 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I think Rebecca and Lauren would be drawn to each other is because they're both kinda obsessive characters.
> 
> Rebecca is driven by her obsession with revenge for the things that were done to her, with needing to wipe out humans to make herself safe. Lauren, on the hand, showed an obsession with the von Struckers, with Fenris - with power.
> 
> And I think those two obsessions would complement each other well. 
> 
> They probably wouldn't be a terribly healthy couple though...


End file.
